Never Gonna Happen
by xxStargazer
Summary: I was right. We're never gonna happen. Inspired by Demi’s recent tweet. Smitchie/Jemi. One-shot.


Title: Never Gonna Happen

Rating: T

Summary: I was right. We're never gonna happen. Inspired by Demi's recent tweet. Smitchie/Jemi. One-shot.

A/N: So yeah, Demi's tweet kind of broke my little shipper heart. Oh, my fan girl angst! I love Jemi, they're one of the few celebrity couples that I openly and proudly ship. If you are a Jemi fan, you can just switch out Shane for Joe and Mitchie for Demi in your head if you want. Someone seriously needs to start a Jemi fan fiction site!

A/N 2: This is my first shot at first person POV, hope it's okay! Super rough, cuz I did it in the heat of angst.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I stared at my twitter page. I was exhausted. Who knew that being a celebrity could be so hard? I mean, sure it's been like a year since my rise to fame but it's still tough.

However, it's cool because I know I got Connect Three behind my back, but lately it's been hard to be around them. Well, not really. Nate and Jason are perfect, it's Shane's that's my problem, which is so weird, considering we are close.

In fact, we're more than close, we're best friends. But that's just it. That's the problem. We're just friends and we'll always be just that. I could go out with a bazillion guys and he would do nothing, except maybe interrogate the guy to death because apparently I'm his "little sister".

Now I guess you are wondering, why should I care? Well, the answer is simple really. I'm in love with Shane Gray. I'm not sure when it happened but it did and it's killing me.

This brings me back to my point. Shane Gray is my problem, not to mention the fact that he has a girlfriend. Her name is Bella Camillo, lead actress of 1,000 B.C. and he's just so in love with her!

I know what you're thinking, why pine over a guy who has a girlfriend? Well the truth is, I can't help it. I've tried everything: dating, distancing myself from him, but I can't seem to pull through with either of those prospects. With dating, I just find myself comparing each date to Shane. When I distance myself from him, it's like everything is disconnected. Not only that but he always calls me. I just can't stay away. He just has some weird hold over me.

Which leads me back to my point. Shane Gray is my problem! He's always there. He's always smiling at me, joking with me, even flirting with me. I just don't get him. He keeps my heart on a string and he has no clue.

I hate him for this. Why does he keep giving me hope? Sometimes I wish that we could stop being friends, but then I remember that I don't want him out of my life. I care about him too much. It frustrates me because it's so damn complicated. I hate it, but what I hate most is that I don't really hate _him_.

Not even a little bit.

Not even at all.

What sucks is that it's not only him that gives me hope, it's our fans. I did go on tour with them, so of course a bunch of our fans always hold up signs that say things like "Smitchie = LOVE" or "Smitchie 4 EVER!". If only they were right.

I'm sorry to say that it gets worse. I hate when I do this but I do it all the time. I look at "Smitchie" sites and forums. I guess it's my reassurance that maybe that I'm not going crazy and that maybe I'm not the only one that sees it.

But maybe I am going crazy. He's crazy about Bella. But she's wrong for him! Completely and utterly wrong for him!

Maybe I'm not meant to be with him…but she definitely doesn't belong with him. She's kind of changed him. He's less bubbly, more reserved, and sometimes occasionally rude… like the old Shane Gray. She's not for him. But of course, he doesn't see it. He sees her as his perfect little angel. He's in love with her and I can't do anything about it.

I'll always be just Mitchie to him and it kills me but I've got to move on.

I scrolled down my twitter and read a comment.

_"Do you know who "Smitchie" is?"_

I sighed again. This is not what I need right now. The old me would be like, "Maybe it's a sign?", but I'm through with that. I can't be that girl anymore. I have to let Shane Gray go. He's never going to love me the way I love him. He has proven this time and time again. First from dating teen country sensation Shelly Taylor and then quickly dating Bella Camillo shortly after.

There was no consideration towards me. He didn't even see me, not even a little bit. He just kept knocking on my door and asking for advice.

Well, I don't want to be a lovesick puppy anymore. I want to be able to open my heart to someone new.

I'll always be there for Shane don't get me wrong, but now I must toss in the towel. I can't wait for him anymore.

I typed on the keyboard with a deep breath. I had to be brave.

_Yes, I know who "Smitchie" is…Hahaha…Neeeevvvveerr gonna happen._

I stared back at the screen, surprised at myself. I didn't think I had the courage to do it.

I quickly pressed send before I changed my mind.

I did the right thing. I'm going to move on now and forget about Shane. I'll find someone new and love them. I'm going to move on. Finally.

My phone rang as I felt a tear drop from my eye. I quickly brushed it away as I flipped open my cell phone.

_One new message from Shane._

I pressed open and braced myself, maybe he changed his mind…

_Hey, I can't hang tonight Mitch. Bella really wants to be with me now…_

I closed my cell phone and nodded to myself.

I was right.

We're never gonna happen.


End file.
